


我为什么不提倡把AO3只当作停车场

by cinnabary



Category: Original Work
Genre: AO3 discussion, Other, 杂谈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 说一说AO3的历史，争议，以及我为什么不提倡把AO3只当作停车场。*这篇文在lofter获得了12w+的热度，几个月后被ban，申诉无果。道阻且长，存此为念。
Kudos: 3





	我为什么不提倡把AO3只当作停车场

by何妨久眠

【从一无所有中拔地而起】

2007年前，欧美同人圈主要集中在LiveJournal，自建论坛，以及其他网络博客平台。类似于今日的lofter，LJ起初是一家博客网站。但因为拥有tag功能和建立社区博客的功能，同人爱好者在LJ发布了大量同人内容，逐渐形成了爱好者之间的小圈子。

同人创作的兴盛吸引了商人的目光。网络平台希望借自家发布的同人作品牟利，却毫不给予同人圈应有的尊重和保护。同人作品由于涉及到版权、知识产权、合理使用等问题，屡屡在粉丝创作合法性这个争议性的话题上受到针对。大量同人作品和账号被从网络平台删除，同人圈可以说走到了危急存亡的关头。

与此同时还发生了另一件事，令同人创作者心中的愤怒更盛。一家名叫FanLib的网站上线，旨在从同人作品中盈利。同人作品的阅读和创作者主要是女性，但这家FanLib则彻头彻尾是男性运作的机构。“……他们实际上并不关心同人和同人社区，只是完全从他人的作品中赚钱。董事会中没有一位同人读者或作者，甚至没有一个女人。“

原先用爱发电的小圈子，如今腹背受敌，无家可归，饱受质疑。

这个时候， astolat站了出来，发表了一篇至关重要的博文。

许多嗑欧美cp的人可能都听过astolat/shalott的大名。身为同人写手，她的创作数量之巨，涉猎范围之广，质量之高令人印象深刻。她在AO3上发布的作品超过五百篇，涉及fandom103个，既有Harry Potter, 中土，漫威，SPN, Merlin, The Sentinel这样曾经大热的圈子，也有小众电影的同人。

在现实中，Naomi Novik也是优秀的幻想小说作者，屡次获得星云、轨迹、雨果等顶尖幻想小说奖项与提名。她的《龙骑士》系列及《无根之木》已有中文译本。

2007年5月17日，Astolat在自己的LJ主页发布了An Archive Of One's Own （一个自己的档案馆）一文，指出迟早有一天“资本会停止为同人创作者敞开大门，除非我们站起来，建立自己的园地。“

她呼吁：“我们需要自己的中央存档。一个不会被Google屏蔽，不会对公众隐瞒的地方。我们会明确地申明自己爱好的合法性，不从他人的ip中牟利。我们的社区仅为了更方便地讨论和赞美这些作品。我们将为新粉丝创建一个友善的空间，让他们了解我们的历史及背后的社群。“

Astolat同时提出了几点网站的核心特征，包括由同人爱好者运作、拒绝广告，仅由捐款支持、简洁高效的检索程序、极大容量的数据库、允许发布任何内容、作者自由发布修改删除、明确将credit给予原作。这些特征，已经鲜明地体现在今日的AO3上。

而Astolat设想的其他功能，比如tag，离线下载，将相关作品链接（翻译、有声书、同人图等），书签等，也早已是网站的一部分。

Astolat呼吁社区中的程序员、项目经理、设计师站出来，共同创建这个同人粉丝自己的家园。到7月，这篇文章下面已有将近600条留言。粉丝们热烈地讨论、畅想着属于自己的一片园地。

2007年5月30日，archiveofourown.org域名注册。这个名字的灵感来源于伍尔芙著名的女性主义作品《一间自己的房间》。

2008年10月，AO3开放内测。

2009年11月，AO3开启公测。到09年圣诞节时，共有4648个同人圈，33810个作品和4127个用户。

一个属于同人爱好者自己的营地，从一无所有中诞生了。

【闪耀于星云之中】

一个安身立命之所只是同人文化的开始，AO3远不满足于此。事实上，它是一张更大蓝图的一部分。

AO3隶属于非盈利组织OTW （The Organization for Transformative Works）。这家组织由Naomi及其他志愿者于2007年创建，致力于保存粉丝创作和粉丝文化的历史，并为fanwork的正当性与合法性而努力。

除了AO3以外，目前OTW的主要项目包括：

*Fanlore，粉丝文化wiki，保存各个同人圈的历史，同人专用术语，主要作者、作品等。

*Open Doors，保存即将消失的同人圈/同人创作。既有行将消失的同人网站，也有无法电子化的实体收藏。值得一提的是，OTW与美国爱荷华大学特别收藏部门合作，保存同人志等其他非电子形式的同人内容。

*Legal Advocacy，为面临商业开发、陷入版权纠纷的同人创作者提供法律援助。

*Transformative Works and Cultures， 一本经过同行评审的学术期刊，旨在促进有关同人作品和行为的学术研究。踏入学术圈，是亚文化为自己争取正当性的重要举措。这意味着同人创作作为一种社会现象，有被研究的价值，有其独特的社会意义。

正像astolat当初设想的一样，同人文化圈从泥淖中挣扎而出，勇敢而坚定地捍卫着属于自己的权利，向世界发出声音。

其他项目发展的同时，AO3的功能也日趋完善。分级制度，tag，书签，快速检索，离线下载，作品警告，点赞等功能使AO3成为了理想的同人创作和阅读平台。挑战系统、礼物系统等功能的加入，进一步加强了作者间的互动。各种节日点梗游戏，交换游戏也让AO3更加充满活力，有了社区属性。

AO3还将同人文学以外的其他媒介。如同人图，同人视频，podfic音频等媒介也纳入收集范围，使其真正成为一个“档案馆”。

2019年7月，ao3上的作品超过500万篇。

这背后是大量人的心血。网站架构、系统维护、tag管理、国际化及外展、翻译、通讯、财务、志愿者招募……网站的每一个今日用户所看到的细节，都有人曾为之付出巨大的努力。而时至今日，LJ, Fanfiction.net等网站纷纷被广告占据时，AO3依然页面整洁，没有广告，完全依靠粉丝捐助。

2019年8月，AO3被授予雨果奖“最佳相关作品奖”。在领奖致辞中，Naomi动情地说：“所有形式的同人内容，无论小说、视频剪辑、图画还是音频，都围绕着这样一个观念，即艺术不是孤立地产生，而是在社区中产生。AO3正是如此。我们在此领奖，但我们代表的是数以千计的志愿者和数百万用户。他们聚集在一起，为同人圈的繁荣添砖加瓦。这是一个完全由志愿工作和用户捐款建立起来的非盈利、非商业的社区空间。我们的原则是建立一个自己的空间，不是为了剥削用户，而是为我们的用户服务。

就算我列举出每个建设者，每个开发者，每个孜孜不倦支持我们的工作人员、翻译和tag管理人员；即便我念出每个捐赠者的名字，如果没有同人创作者将他们的作品自由地分享给其他人，其他的读者没有留下评论、书签和点赞给予鼓励，那么这一切的辛苦工作将毫无意义。

这个雨果奖杯将参与Worldcon的巡回展览，因为它属于我们所有人。我想请每个对我们的社区有归属感的人站起身来，举起灯，与我们同享这个时刻。“

黑暗中，许多身影站了起来，遥遥相视一笑。

会场掌声如雷。

【争议与困境】

AO3的发展并非一帆风顺。除了用户和数据不断增加带来的技术性难题之外，有一个特征令它一直处在风口浪尖：用户可以在这里发布任何内容。

粉丝文学自然不会缺少各种疯狂的性幻想。自创站以来，AO3就因为允许发布“有问题的内容”而饱受诟病。

2016年，一位用户发布帖子，指责AO3没有对站中的恋童内容作出任何处理，并说自己不会在该网站上发布任何作品，或以任何形式支持网站。

另一位用户给这篇帖子写了很长的回复，回顾了同人文化被污名化、被主流文化排挤的历史，并说：“尽管恋童癖应受谴责，我本人无法接受任何这样的内容，但AO3是为那些无法在其他地方找到容身之地的粉丝社群建立的安全空间。这就是为什么它特别要求使用合适的文前预警。你可以报告给管理员，以便给作品打上合适的标签。“

同年，tumblr上发表的一篇名为《我根本不在乎为什么创立AO3》的帖子引起了巨大讨论，到17年7月，帖子已有一万五千多条评论。原文如下：

“老实说我根本不在乎为什么创立AO3。如果你支持他们不删除讨厌作品的政策，或者完全不批评/原谅他们的错误，就因为他们“由粉丝建立，为粉丝服务”，那你就是人渣

可怕恶毒的修辞一直是同人圈的一部分，但是一些饭圈长者（至少三十岁）还在延续这个传统，bb什么“不喜欢别看”的言论作为他们写儿童色情、虐待、强奸、  
性奴等内容的挡箭牌，真是超级恶心。并且他们为此每年获得成千上万美元的捐款

把作品发布到网站上，他们就是在往这些恶毒的内容上砸钱。各个年龄的人，甚至还没到青春期的人，都可以访问。比如说，我永远也不能因为涉及恐同就举报alec/女性角色的内容，因为它没违反网站制度。我差不多不能举报任何东西，因为只要你不抄袭就万事大吉

对，ao3的概念是很好，但是它允许虐待、恐同、种族歧视等内容发布，因为“让键盘侠和道德警察吃屎”很爽。更别说他们的他们的管理团队里有超级烂的人，所以到底什么样的人在管理这个网站，很明显了“

节选一些评论：

[yourshipisfine]:

"如果您不喜欢AO3的政策，请不要捐钱，不要在这里发布您的文章，也不要阅读文章。

之所以创建AO3，是因为人们对其他网站的存档政策不满意。

如果您对AO3的政策不满意，没人组织您建立自己的同人网站，在那儿您可以自由决定政策。

至于青少年访问网站并阅读色情小说……是的。 他们确实会做这种事。 您知道那是谁的责任吗？ 那些孩子的父母

如果我在AO3上发布了露骨的小说，我就有责任将它分类为mature/explicit, 打上配对的tag，并在tag和简介中提到其中含有色情内容。

[kimuracarter]:

“孩子，言论自由不是只保护你喜欢的言论，那不叫自由。记住这一点，因为我们不会选择倒退。”

[lizdexia]：

“如果小萨莉不理解道路标志的工作原理，那么要问的问题不是“我们如何让8岁的孩子更安全地在高速公路上行驶”，而是“妈的为什么要让小孩子开车？” 如果对作品进行适当的标记，对18岁以下的人标记为不适合摸鱼阅读（nsfw） /不适当，并针对所有敏感内容发出警告，那创作者已尽到了应尽的义务。 这就是为什么会存在家长控制和安全搜索。 作为一个业余写手，防止其他孩子意外读到我写的内容不是我的工作。当其他孩子的爹妈不是我的工作。因为担心孩子们会读到他一开始就不应该读的东西，就把12道高速公路改建成塑料卡丁车赛道不是AO3的工作。”

类似的讨论和争论，发生过很多次。

【停车场还是花园】

我从13年开始使用AO3, 明显感觉到近两年中国用户在增加。曾经被调侃为“最好的英语学习网站”，冷圈老圈之光的网站，如今被越来越多的中文用户使用，本该是件令人开心的事。

但我不止一次看到这样的对话。

不明路人问：“AO3是什么？“

有人热心地回复：“著名开车/黄文/停车场网站。”

我也不止一次在lof看到，写手将sex片段没头没尾地丢在ao3上，作为外链。

AO3上发布的许多中文作品，胡乱打作品tag，甚至根本没有tag。

似乎对很多不够了解AO3的人而言，其作用只有一个：停车。

每次看到这些，我都感到很心痛。

AO3在我心中是一个伟大的网站，是当代年轻女性通过书写自我赋权的努力结晶，是少数人流汗流泪为多数人争取来的自由花园。AO3，Archive of Our Own，我们自己的档案库。存放的是我们爱，激情和心血。或许经年之后，它还替我们存放回忆。

在各个论坛间迁徙，流离失所的冷圈少女，应该能体会到有一个稳定开放社群的珍贵。

AO3是为所有创作者服务的，但这并不意味着，我们可以心安理得地接受别人的付出，甚至践踏别人的付出。胡乱打tag，意味着工作人员要花更多的精力来为作品归类，也会影响其他语种阅读者的检索体验。与其发布残章，不如将完整作品发布上去，作为自己的存档。

至于停车场的称号，我只想说，这是AO3的一部分，但不是全部。正像同人创作固然有疯狂的性幻想，但也有星辰大海，柴米油盐。AO3有色情，但也有爱、热情、心血，严肃的思考，绝妙的构思，温暖的鼓励。

我不会指责任何发布敏感内容的创作者。我只是想说，当提到AO3，我希望它能被形容为“一个很棒的同人创作网站”，而不是黄文网站。

写作是一项苦工，写同人更是交织辛酸与甜蜜。而AO3举火照夜，希望这一点火有一天能照到更多的人。倘若我们不能为它拾柴，至少不要浇冷水。

愿它能成为一座花园，我们自己的花园。

愿我们将来有更多花园。

References  
1\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archive_of_Our_Own  
2\. https://fanlore.org/wiki/Archive_of_Our_Own  
3\. https://archiveofourown.org/about  
4\. https://fanlore.org/wiki/Honestly_I_don%E2%80%99t_even_care_why_ao3_was_created  
5\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naomi_Novik#Awards_and_nominations  
6\. https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/13528  
7\. https://journal.transformativeworks.org/index.php/twc


End file.
